Tu locura me hace Feliz
by Jazz99
Summary: Cho Chang se debate en dejar el amor, ya no quiere saber nada al respecto hasta que se encuentra con cierta rubia al que todos conocen como Lúnatica, que esta le enseñará a creer nuevamente en el amor...


Disclaimer: Harry potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rowling que si la historia fuese mía, le habría hecho algunos cambios x'D

Les traigo este fic esperando que les guste, no les voy aburrir con mis chorradas así que, les dejo con la historia x'D, que lo disfruten...

PAIRING: CHO CHANG, LUNA LOVEGOOD

TITULO: Tú locura me hace feliz…

La hipocresía, mentiras, el saber que a veces la gente en la que confías te puede dar la espalda, bueno consecuencias de ser popular esperas que te den todo pero a la vez tienen expectativas grandes hacia mí, nadie se ha imaginado lo que yo siento, lo que yo quiero, lo que realmente me gustaría tener, una persona en la quien confiar, una persona a la que no me diese la espalda, pero obvio que aun siendo maga no iba a encontrar a esa persona, no iba a encontrar una amistad duradera o que no tuviese una pizca de hipocresía…

La verdad se oculta, la mentira sale a flote, desde la muerte de Cedric, he visto que muchos se acercan a mi porque creen que todavía no lo supero, de eso hará 2 años que pasó la tragedia, desde entonces los hombres tratan de salir conmigo, me piden citas y prometen cosas, que me harán feliz y que finalmente voy a olvidar un amor, creo que no entienden que ya tengo superado la muerte de mi querido novio, cierto, me hizo feliz, me dio días de felicidad y era modesto que era lo importante, no le importaban las riquezas ni la fama con la que se hizo en el torneo de los 3 magos, yo sé que él me hubiese pedido que siguiera adelante y que no me detuviera ante nada, me daba valor, coraje, aunque no entendía parte de mi personalidad, yo soy una persona callada y es difícil que por lo menos me lleguen a hacer una conversación coherente, una conversación inteligente, la mayoría con los que salía no eran más que hombres con una segunda intención y lo sabía pero tenía esperanza de que alguno no tuviese esa doble intención, pero no iba a ser posible, tal vez tenía un futuro con Harry, el me entendía por lo que pasaba y quería hacerme feliz de no ser por el fiasco de Marietta pero entendió que a ella la obligaron a tomar un té con Veritaserum, esa vieja amargada cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar porque arruinó un posible futuro bueno, pero ya fue…

Camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts esperando no encontrarme a nadie, no estaba de humor para soportar idioteces ni para aceptar citas, había dejado claro que ya no tenía interés en salir, ya nada me importaba más que terminar el colegio y tener un futuro mejor, bueno eso si acaban con el mago tenebroso que aún sigue vivo y todos temen, es un hecho que si se me da la oportunidad de luchar junto a Harry y a sus amigos me uniré sin pensármelo dos veces, es una lucha para conseguir la paz en el mundo mágico y eso vale más que una simple cita con doble intención*, había perdido todo el interés de una salida, ya no podía sentir esa emoción de saber que se trae, con qué cosa iba a sorprender, lo típico cuando te emocionas la primera vez que sales con alguien ya después la emoción se pierde, se pierde la gracia porque vas conociendo a las personas, vas conociendo diferentes personalidades y te vas dando cuenta de las intenciones que ocultan, unos pretendían engañarme, otros nada más querían ganarse la popularidad como si yo les daba cierta fama como por ejemplo: "Miren, ahí está el muchacho que sale con Chang, es buena verla radiante", obvio que eso pensaría la gente pero no el muchacho, se deleitaría con la fama, me tendría como a un trofeo sin saber lo que realmente siento, es triste que hayan hombres así, aunque no todos son así, yo sé que no, hay algunos que se han esforzado en conocerme más pero el daño es tal que ya no puedo sentir atracción, emoción o una pizca de curiosidad para conocer a un chico más allá de una simple cita, había perdido la fe en el amor…

.- ¿Que se puede esperar de una cita hoy en día?...

Suspiro resignada, pero alguien como yo que ha perdido la fe en el amor, ya no puede encontrar la misma emoción, sigo caminando por los pasillos pensando en lo mismo, tan solitario y frio, la luz de mis ojos se apagan y la tristeza acecha a mi corazón transformándola en un caparazón duro evitando que accedan tan fácil a ella, tan poca gente se ganaba mi confianza pero… ¿Y qué pasó con aquellos que tenían mi confianza?, creo está de sobra decirlo incluso los de mi propia casa que anteponen la inteligencia, premios, trofeos a mejor alumno, cuadro de honor y esas chorradas, jamás me importaron pero tenía que poner en alto mi casa Ravenclaw, yo era un cuervo enjaulada, destinada a representar lo más prestigioso, conocida por ser una alumna prodigio que comparan a cierta alumna de Gryffindor, pero eso no me importaba…

Sigo caminando hasta que llego a un pequeño jardín, de tantos que hay dentro de Hogwarts y de lejos veo a una chica rubia, sola, sin ninguna compañía lo cual es raro dado que todos decidieron salir de paseo, de lejos no distingo quien es pero conforme me voy acercando veo que es una chica que pertenece a Ravenclaw, la misma casa que yo, caigo en la cuenta que no es más que Luna Lovegood, la chica rara de la que se burlaban porque nombraba seres que no existían, incluso tengo que admitir que yo me burlaba pero solo para seguir en la masa y no quedar como una ridícula pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de que solo seguía el juego, no servía de nada andarse burlando de una persona que creía firmemente en seres fantasiosos y de dudosas existencias, cuando ella hablaba de bichos raros, yo solo pensaba que locura, que ideas tan raras, tan bizarras de hecho, ¿no se quedará callada?...

.- Aunque yo en el fondo tenía cierta curiosidad acerca de esos seres…

No podía decir eso en público ni queriendo, se iban a burlar de mí, que yo apoyaba esas ideas locas de la chica Lunática, así lo llamaban Lunática Lovegood, pero por algo acabó en Ravenclaw, aunque lo dudasen la chica mostraba destrezas e inteligencias es segunda de su clase y generación y todos le buscaban la lógica a eso, hasta yo me sorprendía, en fin dudo acercarme a ella, pero sabiendo lo solitario que está todo y que se iban a tardar demasiado en regresar los alumnos de su paseíto en Hogmeade, decidí acercarme…

Ella nota mi presencia, me observa acercarme y me mira como si fuese un objeto de estudio pero sin perder esa característica que la define, divertida, optimista, alegre y que nada le borraba la sonrisa, cuando llego hasta donde está sentada noto algo diferente, no tiene su clásica revista rara cuyo nombre no puedo recordar, ni las espectro-gafas que suele llevar cuando lee ese estúpido diario, lo único que no cambiaba eran los aretes de rábano, esos ojos grises y saltones, había algo que no lograba entender, un brillo, ella al notar mi asombro me llama…

.- Eres Cho Chang, pareces asombrada… (Suelta unas risillas)

Al escuchar su voz, sonaba como siempre pero había algo, no sabía cómo definirlo…

.- Ah sí, es que es la primera vez que no te veo con esa revista en la que tanto crees, ni las gafas, por lo general la gente te ve con ellas…

.- ¿Y piensas que debería de traerlas siempre conmigo?...

.- Bueno es lo que te caracteriza, no vas sin ella, hablas de seres inexistentes, crees en ellas y la mayoría te cree que eres una loca…

Sé que al decir esas palabras podría haber hecho rabiar a un persona que estuviese en sus cabales pero Luna era una excepción, pues dado sus creencias, la tildaban de loca, pero note que ella sonrió y no se ofendió para nada al contrario alzó la vista al cielo como buscando algo que no existía, debe de ser esos Nargles de los que tanto habla, da vueltas y vueltas, dando saltitos como si nada, me sentía inquieta, incomoda porque no me respondía, así que con un simple tose le llamé la atención y ella se volteó, pero al hacerlo su mirada me petrifico, era diferente, su sonrisa ya no estaba, era seria y sus ojos todavía tenían ese brillo, no supe cómo reaccionar o responder lo que me dijo a continuación…

.- Yo creo en esos seres, pero no en todos, tiene lógica que la gente me tilde de loca, hablando de seres que no existen, pero yo tengo mis motivos Cho, no es por mi padre que creo en esas criaturas, no, es por mi madre, ella creía en una sola criatura, tenía una locura en mente, sus creaciones, su magia fuerte, me contó que un día encontró un Snorkack Asta de Cuernos Arrugados y que ocultó el secreto de donde lo había localizado, me decía que su cuerno le daba algo, una energía pura que le levantaba el ánimo, mi madre Pandora Lovegood era una maga que creaba magia nueva pero a la vez inestable, tenía una locura, tenía un proyecto, uno que dejó sin terminar, a medio terminar más bien…

.- ¿Y-y que proyecto era ese?... (Diciéndolo con cierto temor)…

De acuerdo, tenía que haber huido, escuchar semejante tontería, pero ella parecía segura, mis piernas no se movían y su seriedad seguía estando firme, esos ojos que tenían un brillo que aún no lograba descifrar y mi mente buscaba algún sentido, algo que pudiese tener coherencia y me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando respondió a mi pregunta…

.- Buscaba crear una magia que protegiera lo que más amas, un escudo o eso describe en sus diarios, era su locura, debo decir que al principio no entendía bien que quería decir con eso, no especificaba cómo funciona el hechizo desde entonces yo he tratado de buscar cosas, he leído miles de libros buscando un objeto o algo que me faltase, pero no lograba encontrar nada, me obsesiona la idea de encontrarla, su locura pasó a ser mi locura, pero la gente no me iba a ver bien, me tildarían de loca, bueno es cosa que no me importa en absoluto, no me importa lo que digan de mí pero pertenezco a Ravenclaw y los de nuestra casa somos alumnos ejemplares, ¿no es ridículo pensar que debemos de ser siempre perfectos Cho?, ¿no te gustaría ser libre?, hacer lo que te propusieras, sin ataduras, estar con una persona sin importar los prejuicios, sin importar el qué dirán…

Mientras iba diciendo sus palabras, poco a poco entendía lo que quería decir, libre sin ataduras, dicho eso se da la vuelta y se pone a danzar, a realizar un baile, un vals, no era nada inventado, se ponía a bailar como si estuviese con una persona, en ese momento suelta su capa abrigo que solemos llevar en nuestros uniformes, solo queda con la camisa manga larga, su falda y corbata pero bailaba hermosamente con los ojos cerrados, me deleitaba viéndola, me seguía preguntando que carajos pasaba, porque no dejaba de mirarla hasta que ella sin parar me dice…

.- ¿Bailas conmigo?, Cho…

Diciendo eso como un susurro, como una invitación, mis piernas se mueven solas, me acerco a ella, ella toma mi mano y bruscamente pega su cuerpo a la mía, su mano agarrándome de la cintura y con la otra entrelazada a mi mano, juntas bailábamos un vals, bueno ella estaba dirigiendo la danza, yo seguía atónita ante tal atrevimiento, ella abre los ojos una vez más, observo ese brillo que tiene en sus ojos y me dice…

.- Quítate esa capa, bailaras libremente sin ese estorbo…

No fue una petición sino una orden, yo no podía moverme, bailaba con ella como un autómata, se separa un poco y me quita la capa pero suavemente pegando sus labios a mi oído diciéndome -¿te has dado cuenta que eres hermosa Cho?-, yo seguía como piedra, no podía entender su actitud, no era la luna de siempre, me quita la capa y de nuevo pega su cuerpo contra el mío y seguimos danzando, sin prejuicio alguno, sin tapujo de nuevo se acerca a mi oído…

.- Cho, te he notado, triste y solitaria, nadie te comprende, las veces en que te he visto en las reuniones que teníamos en 5to año, las reuniones del ED, notaba tu brillo, ojos llenos de esperanza, puestas en Harry, pero sucedió lo inevitable y todo se fue al garete, volviste a sucumbir ante la tristeza, Cho, ¿Por qué no has vuelto a sonreír?...

En ese momento quería separarme de ella y decirle que sabía acerca de la tristeza, no era nadie para pedirme eso, para preguntarme acerca de eso, pero incluso mi mente me reprendió al saber que la madre de Lovegood había muerto, ella era igual de solitaria, buscando una respuesta, seguía como piedra y no podía siquiera formular unas palabras, unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, lo mucho que dolía al ser abandonada por las personas que creías que eran tus amigos, Luna al darse de cuenta de mis lágrimas y sin parar de bailar, soltó su mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía y la dirigió hacia mi cara para borrar esas lágrimas, sin formular una palabra, seguía observando ese brillo en sus ojos, la seriedad y su silencio, nos movíamos de manera sensual, un baile relajado, me sucumbí a ella, busque protección en su abrazo pegando mi cabeza en su pecho y ella de una forma maternal acariciaba mi cabello, bailábamos cada vez lento como si la música se acabase hasta pararnos, totalmente de pie pero sin separarnos del abrazo en el que estábamos, Luna dijo…

.- Cho, el hechizo que mi madre buscaba completar, yo quiero completarla y no entendía, su locura fue su muerte, pero yo queriendo honrar su memoria tome su trabajo y me decidí fuertemente a terminarla, sus instrucciones específicas era crear un hechizo para la persona que más amas pero a la vez quieres proteger, que no le caiga ningún mal, pones algo tuyo y de la persona que amas y se creará un hechizo poderoso que protegerá por siempre a la pareja…

Yo no entendía pero su mano dejó de agarrar la mía y la llevo a su oreja, sacó una varita, claro siempre llevaba su varita porque según ella eran más seguras ahí detrás de la oreja, pero no entendía que era lo que quería hacer, dirigió su varita y pronunció un hechizo silenciador aunque no se para que rayos lo hizo, sin separarse de mi me miro a los ojos, de nuevo ese brillo que me hizo petrificar, puso su varita en mi pecho y yo estaba temblando, ¿Qué iba a hacer?...

.- Luna, ¿Qué…?

.- SHHH, tranquila…

.- LUNA…

Traté de soltarme, pero no podía moverme, su mirada se posaba sobre mí y notaba su brillo algo muy diferente, sus ojos grises brillaban y yo tenía miedo, ni siquiera podía alcanzar mi varita para defenderme y no había nadie…

.- Luna, por favor, que es lo que tratas…

.- He dicho silencio Cho, necesito estar concentrada y segura…

Ella seguía apuntando su varita hacia mi pecho y seguía con esa mirada seria y cerró los ojos, temiendo lo peor, traté una vez más de separarme pero no podía y le digo que me suelte, a continuación hizo algo que jamás espere que hiciera, acercó sus labios con los míos, no era un beso cualquiera, sentía sus labios cálidos, como si fuera algo que me consumía por dentro, algo que me deba protección, sus labios sabían a miel que seguramente comió un dulce de ese sabor, debía de estar loca como para aceptarle un beso en esas situaciones y cuando se separó sus labios dijo algo en francés…

.- bouclier de l'amour (Escudo de amor)…

Algo salió disparado de la varita pero sin mandarme a volar, se metió a mi cuerpo y después ella misma se apuntó y dijo lo mismo y un brillo azul salió de su varita, no sentía dolor, al contrario, sentía calidez, felicidad, como si algo me devolviese la esperanza que tenía, vinieron a mi recuerdos de infancia, recuerdos que creí perdidos, recuerdos de mi familia, todos juntos, recuerdos que alguna vez tenía amigos verdaderos y no tenía nada porque preocuparme, ella seguía apegada a mí y nuevamente acercó sus labios hacía los míos, besándome con furia, con un deseo que desconocía totalmente de ella, yo le correspondía con total fiereza, de igual manera, como si ella me liberara de mi jaula en la que estaba encerrada y se separó bruscamente para pronunciar otro hechizo pero uno ya más conocido…

.- EXPECTO PATRANUM…

Apunto su varita al cielo, pensé que iba a ver esa liebre que era su patronus, pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver que no lo era, se estaba formando un ave, estaba alzando sus alas y volaba alrededor dirigida por Luna, no supe qué tipo de ave era hasta que lo vi con más detalle, seguía abrazada a ella, vi cuál era su verdadero patronus…

.- un Cuervo y no cualquier cuervo, el cuervo que está en la insignia de nuestra casa Ravenclaw…

Ella sonrío e hizo dirigir al cuervo hacia nosotras, ¿ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?, el cuervo se acercaba más rápido a nosotras, yo seguía teniendo miedo pero el abrazo de Luna me hacía sentir segura, le mire a sus ojos, ella con una sonrisa me decía que no había nada que temer, que solo me dejara llevar y con esto me dio un beso y el cuervo se estrelló contra nosotras desapareciendo en el acto mostrando un brillo que habría dejado ciego a cualquiera, pero mientras pasaba eso, mis recuerdos felices, mi felicidad se iba recuperando, sonreía de oreja a oreja, sintiendo los labios de luna, me sentía fuerte y tenía dentro de mí un escudo renovado y cuando terminamos con el beso, le mire a los ojos a lo que ella me dijo…

.- bouclier de l'amour o escudo de amor, era el hechizo que trabajaba mi madre, había que estar con la persona que amabas para realizar dicho hechizo, si lo hacías con un patronus se intensificaba la magia, pero tenía que ser con la persona correcta de lo contrario las consecuencias iban a ser malas, muy malas, había riesgo de muerte, mi madre no previo lo que iba a pasar porque mi padre en ese momento no estaba, pensó que podía intensificarse si ella misma se aplicaba el hechizo pero no salió bien y terminó muerta, Cho, yo te buscaba porque te veía tan triste y solitaria, no deseaba ver más esa tristeza, buscaba la manera de contentarte pero nada se me ocurría, termine inevitablemente enamorada de ti y este era lo único que me podía acercar a ti…

No podía creerlo, solo ella, ella se daba cuenta de mi tristeza, ella buscaba alegrarme y yo no se lo ponía fácil, yo fui quien terminó de crear su hechizo loco y eso todavía me sorprendía más, caí en la cuenta que el hechizo podía matarnos…

.- Luna, ¿te das cuenta que tu gran locura pudo habernos matado?, ¿no pudiste siquiera decirme los riesgos que suponía el hechizo?, invitarme a bailar, abrazarme y besarme, lanzar un hermoso patronus como acto final, debería de dar gracias a Merlín que seguimos vivas… (Diciéndolo enojada pero de manera divertida)…

Espere su reacción, pero mostro esa radiante sonrisa que la caracterizaba, se acercó nuevamente, me abrazó y luego me dio un beso, yo se lo correspondí, estaba segura que no me había hechizado ni estaba bajo su control porque de lo contrario habría echado a correr despavorida o bueno, ambas habríamos muerto si no hubiese correspondido a su amor, a su locura…

.- Esta varita, era de mi madre, Ollivander jamás me dijo de que esta hecho, no sabe, cuando la examinó no supo describirlo, tan solo dijo que sentía una magia poderosa y que me correspondía, yo tengo dos varitas, la mía propia y la de mi madre que guardo con cariño, la use en su memoria, esperaba que el hechizo surtiese efecto sino bueno…

.- Con un resultado malo – le dije – Pero es gracias a ti que tengo vida nuevamente, había perdido la fe en el amor, tú te acercaste, buscaste la manera de hacerme salir, de liberar mis alas en el encierro en el que estaba…

.- Buscaba tu amor Cho, la encontré y bueno, somos dos cuervos volando libremente, yo con mis creencias locas y tú, con tu lógica, si andaremos juntas, vas a tener que asumir que vas con una loca, ¿vas a soportar el qué dirán?...

En un principio me hubiese importado, pero ya no más, solo ella buscó la manera de regresarme una felicidad, me dio su hechizo, la creación de su madre y la de ella vive en mí, ella que me dio la esperanza de creer en el amor, ya no me importaba que dirían, estaba feliz, quería conocer más de la locura que tenía Lovegood…

.- No me importa – le respondí – Porque tu locura me hace feliz ahora, tu locura me salvó de caer en la depresión, tu locura que aunque peligrosa, me hizo dar cuenta que nada está perdido, tu locura me demostró que hay que arriesgarse, Luna, tan solo no cambies…

.- Nunca cambiaré, porque ahora veo tu sonrisa y eso me hace más que feliz

Nos volvemos a abrazar, dándonos un beso, habían pasado minutos, horas, alumnos iban llegando algunos se detenían a vernos pero ya no me importaba, estaba junto a la persona que me iba a hacer feliz como yo a ella, ella iba a seguir con los pasos de su madre, pero no lo iba a hacer sola, yo estaré con ella, creando nuevos hechizos e incluso buscando animales fantasiosos que la gente cree inexistente, ya no me importaba nada más que ella, Luna Lovegood y su locura, sus locuras fueron los que despertaron una pasión y las iba a compartir con ella, el resto de mis días…

.- Te amo – le dije…

.- te amo Cho…

Y nos dimos una vez más un beso que sellaba nuestro amor, con el hechizo que nos unió, sentíamos un escudo que nos protegía de todo, yo protegería a mi loca compañera porque su locura me hizo feliz…

 _"_ _La locura, a veces, no es otra cosa que la razón presentada bajo diferente forma"_

 _FIN._


End file.
